


Silent Noise & Valley Hills

by Oriphiel



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Dark, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of poetry, inspired by the title of the soundtracks, and the tracks themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fear of the Dark.  
Come sit, my child  
do not be afraid  
let me tell you a story  
of my old dear mate.  
his name was John, and he feared the darkness.  
so he ignited himself, so he would never sleep restless.  
  
Moonchild.  
Dear Moon, up in the sky.  
grant me a child, so i shall never say goodbye,  
to anyone who will die.  
i will never say goodbye.  
O Dear Moon, up in the sky.  
Light my path, as i step forward.  
Goodbye.  
  
Kill Angels.  
In the Era before time, a creature would Rule,  
all Heavens all Lands, and all Seas too.  
It was a fearsome Beast, which Humans respect,  
It would kill mercilessly, any who would neglect,  
a Pray they should say, with their clean-washed mouths,  
but all their Hearts spoke the same words:  
Kill the Angels.  
  
Devil's Lyric.  
Dear God in Heaven,  
Look at the Moon.  
Tell me the Time,  
It will all Happen Soon.  
  
Follow the Leader.  
Over the Hills,  
Down the Valleys,  
Through the Caves,  
Into the Fields.  
  
Claw Finger.  
When you lie in your bed,  
do not turn your head.  
If you hear the sound of Claws,  
you will soon be dead.  
Claw Finger is his name,  
He will forever hunt you down,  
should you ever become his aim.  
Best live all alone.  
  
Tears Of...  
The Tears of a crying Baby, dropped on the floor by its careless mother.  
The Tears of a Child, hit by his dad until he cannot stand.  
the Tears of a Man, being tortured without any reason.  
The Tears of You, as you look behind your back.  
The Tears Of...  
  
Hear Nothing.  
When you Die, you Hear Nothing.  
In your Dream, you will Die.  
As you Sleep, you Fade into Dream.  
At anytime at day, you may Fall Asleep.  
the Question is not "if" - it's "when


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the collection.  
> Features the soundtrack from Silent Hill 2

In the Day of Night.  
In this world, there is only Madness.  
in this small mad world.  
Born in the depths of our minds, a little seed of Madness.  
It will grow stronger and bigger and will consume everything it touches,  
reaches,  
until it is consumed itself.  
But fear not.  
Only in the Day of Night will the little seed sprout.  
and none can predict the future.  
in this small mad world.  
   
A Promise Undone.  
"Always Together, you and me, for all eternity."  
A Promise made by a Newlywed couple on their honeymoon night.  
a Promise made by the best of friends, parting their ways in life's monotony.  
a Promise said by all, to all, for all.  
a Promise that will forever be Undone.  
   
Overdose Delusion.  
A Man walking in a desert of Ice.  
Not knowing when to turn, not knowing when to stop.  
In a desert of Ice, a man is walking.  
A Self-deluded man, not knowing where he is.  
an Overdose Delusion.  
A Man walking in a desert in his mind,  
not knowing when to turn,  
not knowing when to stop,  
not knowing where he is,  
But at the end of the road,  
Death awaits him in his sleep.  
   
Black Fairy.  
River in the Valley.  
Forest on the Hill.  
I Lie Before You.  
in a mantle of red.  
Take my Eyes, and take my Heart.  
But my Soul will forever be Lost.  
In the grip of the Black Fairy's Silent Noise.  
   
Prisonic Fairytale.  
In the basement of a Prison,  
a Girl resides in a cell of her own.  
Her skin is Dark, her hair is Black.  
She wears Torn, Wet Clothes and she is all alone.  
The only thing she says,  
are the Saddened Words of her Black Prisonic Fairytale.  
   
Heaven's Night.  
On a Cloud in the Night sky,  
Who Wonders: What's Behind it?  
The Light from a Million Stars, Maybe.  
   
Pianissimo Epilogue  
In this World,  
Do not fear the Dark.  
In the Dead of the Night,  
A New Day will Break,  
the Everlasting Curtain of a Thousand Stars.  
So look at your watch, tell me the time.  
Does Killing a person, really count as a crime?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part - Third Game

I Want Love.  
There’s really not much I want.  
My Life has been Good.  
But the Boredom Haunts me.  
And with it: Loneliness.  
There’s really not much I ask for.  
My Heart is Aching.  
The only thing I ask for, is Love.  
I Want Love.  
   
Dance with Night Wind.  
In the Tall Cornfields,  
A Lantern’s Light Flickers.  
That is Me you see,  
Dancing with the Night Wind.  
   
End of Small Sanctuary.  
In this Human Life,  
Only one Thing can give us Real Sanctuary.  
But this Thing has a Life of its Own.  
It will get to Love you.  
It will get Bored by you.  
It will get Mad at you.  
It will Hurt you.  
In the End; it will Leave you.  
And then the Eternal Pursue for this Thing will Start.  
But you will Never, Ever find it again.  
  
Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me.  
I know what I did was Wrong.  
And so do you.  
But you killed me Inside,  
So I Killed you too.  
Now I will get killed in the end, but please,  
Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me.  
  
Please Love Me … Once More.  
What did I do,  
And what did you.  
How did it end like this,  
And how did it Begin.  
I am not sure anymore.  
But I am sure of what I want.  
So Please Love Me.  
Just One More Time, that’s all I ask.  
Please Love Me … Once More.  
  
Maternal Heart.  
In this World, there are only Them and Us.  
Them have Twisted Minds.  
Them have Wicked Delusions.  
Them have Contradicting Laws.  
We have Happiness and Joy.  
We have Anger and Hate.  
We have Frustration and Sadness.  
But you and Me are the same.  
The same Maternal Heart.


	4. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fourth chapter, fourth game

Last Movie.  
Today, It will be airing.  
It’s a World Premier.  
They call it “the Last Movie Ever Seen”  
In My Life’s Theater.  
   
Sunrise.  
It’s there again, that feeling.  
It’s warm and makes me Happy.  
But it’s Horrible.  
I know it will Burn me, later today.  
It is the Summer Sunrise.  
   
Two Evils.  
Red.  
The color of Anger and Blood.  
The color that coats my Hands.  
But not only Mine.  
My twin inside the Other World,  
The World that is Upside-Down,  
His hands are Red too.  
He is to blame for it all.  
   
Nightmarish Waltz.  
A Dance long Forgotten.  
From a Faraway Land.  
A Dance made for Torture.  
A Waltz on Needles and Splintered Glass.  


Fortunate Sleep.  
When the Nighttime comes,  
And I lie on my bed.  
I hear them coming,  
They all want me Dead.  
But I never fear them,  
They are merely a Delusion.  
For when they stab my Heart,  
I fall into a Fortunate Sleep.  
   
Resting Comfortably.  
I Hope you do not bear a Grudge.  
I Hope you will not be Angry.  
I Hope you are Resting Comfortably.  
And I Hope you will never Wake Up.  
For there was a Reason,  
To why I stabbed your Heart.  
Forty-seven times, you broke my Heart,  
Forty-seven times, I stabbed yours.  
   
Waiting for You.  
Summer, Autumn, Spring, Winter.  
No matter if it Rains or Snows.  
No matter if it Storms or Blows.  
In every Heat.  
In every Cold.  
I will always be standing There,  
Waiting for You – My Love


	5. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now moving on to the games that are un-numbered.

A Million Miles  
I will walk a Million Miles,  
A Million Miles, A Million Miles…  
Just to follow you around, my love,  
A Million Miles, A Million Miles…  
With this Dead Body of mine,  
A Million Miles I will follow you…  
   
The Wicked End  
Dear Daughter, don’t be sad.  
Dear Son, don’t be scared.  
Dear Husband, don’t be mad.  
I have prepared us all for this end,  
This bloody, wicked end  
   
Wrong is Right  
Left, Up, Right, Down  
North, West, South, East  
What is Wrong  
What is Right  
Right is Wrong  
Wrong is Right  
Left, Up, Right, Down  
North, West, South, East  
What is Right  
What is Wrong  
   
Behind the Wall of Sleep  
Behind the Wall of Sleep  
Lies Desire.  
Behind Desire, lays Longing.  
Behind Longing, lays Sadness.  
Behind Sadness, lays Happiness.  
But there is no Happiness,  
Behind the Wall of Sleep  
   
The Healer  
“A Healer” he says he is.  
“Heal me” I say to him.  
“I will” he says to me.  
He grins.  
Stab.  
Ooze.  
Thud.  
I Die.  
  
Snowblind  
Driving through the Snow,  
Blinding white on my car  
Driving through the Blizzard,  
Crashing into the tree  
Dying in the Beautiful Snow,  
Where Red meets White,  
And Blends,  
Where my Breath melts the snow  
And I Die.


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the Homecoming

Dreams of Leaving  
Everyone always asks me  
What I want, What I long,  
But I always say  
“I have only One Dream;  
A Dream of Leaving my Asylum Imprisonment”  
   
The Real Love  
Out there, somewhere,  
Far from home,  
I can find it, I will find it,  
Real Love, that is.  
   
Witchcraft  
You who burned me;   
Listen to me.  
You who drowned me;  
Look at me.  
You who accused me;  
Speak to me.  
I cast my witchcraft spell on you,  
And damn you to the Fiery Pit.  
   
Dead Monks  
Who will save us?  
Who will protect us?  
Our home is doomed.  
The Monks are Dead, Monks are Dead,  
Let us run in Fear, Panic  
Let us Rampage with Anarchy,  
Let our Lives Deteriorate,  
Please end our suffering.  
   
Living in Fear  
Every day  
They look at me,  
Talk to me,  
Hear me speak…  
They follow me,  
They got m  
   
Who Knows  
Who knows what’s behind a closed door,  
Who knows if the cat is dead or alive,  
Who knows if infinite is endless,  
Who knows, Who knows…  
I know.  
   
Regards  
This Regards my soul;  
I don’t even miss you


End file.
